


Paper planes

by Skyriazeth



Series: Undertale Prompts and Drabbles [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Based on and Inspired by insaneshadowfangirl's Alterfell AU, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Imprisonment, Isolation, King Papyrus, M/M, Open for interpation?, Paper planes, Papyrus doesn't know how to feeling, Prompt Fic, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriazeth/pseuds/Skyriazeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locked away from the dangers of the underground, Sans has to deal with the solitude that comes to it.</p><p>Though it appeared that he didn't have to, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper planes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insaneshadowfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneshadowfangirl/gifts).



> I am back at it with those prompts and
> 
> Whoah was this hard to write for some reason?
> 
> Based on and inspired by @insaneshadowfangirl 's Castle because I loved that fic so much--
> 
> And was basically the first thing I thought about when my friend gave me the prompt of : Paper planes.
> 
> (This is also something fluffy for me so I can stop drowning in the agony that is the new Sunshine fic they keep updating lately. All the torture hhh-- )

Trapped in a tower of the castle, Sans was alone.

The only real contact he made with actual monsters was whenever Papyrus—the King, his brother, his _captor_ visited him every day to check and bring meals to him, each visit usually ending in awkward silence between the two, with Sans refusing to so much as open up to him for anything at all. He simply would answer the questions Papyrus had asked—not wanting to anger the younger sibling in which resulted in very unpleasant beatings. Otherwise, he had stayed quiet, anxiety building as he felt his brother’s intense gaze upon him.

At times, Papyrus would try and get him to talk with gentle touches, which to Sans’ disgust, he seemed to _**always**_ lean into, but when that didn’t work, Papyrus would start to yell obscenities at him, on how _selfish_ and _inconsiderate_ he is to the taller skeleton. Most of the time, it led to a loud metallic clank as he slammed the metal door to Sans’ room in utter rage or either a rough and heated session, though he’s not sure what’s worse—the unresolved tension that hung in the air after the King had left, or the soreness of his bones he had to wake up the next morning to.

It’s not hard to tell that Sans absolutely hated being confined like this, unable to socialize with monsters other than Papyrus himself. He longed to be able to once again talk and have a casual conversation with anyone he pleased, longed to walk freely without the shackles around his ankles and the boundaries of the metal door that stood before his freedom.

During the endless long days of solitude, he could almost imagine his brother’s loving embrace that had once given him comfort instead of dread, making him smile ever so brightly in the dark, bleak place they lived in that is the Underground.

On those days, he could at least try and convince himself that this was all for his and Papyrus’ own good.

He wishes sometimes he didn’t know better, though.

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn’t sure when the paper planes had started to fly in from the window, numb from anything that had happened besides Papyrus’ visits, but he was glad for them. It made the pain a little more bearable, having something to look forward to now.

The messily sprawled words on a piece of paper imbued with faint magic had never failed to made him laugh every time he received them ,the jokes making him smile that genuine smile once only reserved for his brother. He’d always wonder who might be the sender—he hadn’t interact with anyone for the longest time, and he was sure his brother wouldn’t let even the slightest hint of magic slip through his defenses. But that didn’t really matter to him, he was just happy that someone was still trying to reach out to him.

It wasn’t until after a few paper planes later had he decided to send one back, hoping somehow the sender would receive it .It was a stretch, sure, but he could always hope. And to his surprise, they were fulfilled. That very next day, the paper plane that gracefully landed on his window seat was indeed a reply to the one he had sent, and he had almost cried in joy and relief.  

The mysterious sender had always been fond of jokes, and now that Sans was able to reply, he wrote back a few of his own too, which were greeted warmly by the sender with another slew of witty jokes. He enjoyed the mutual exchange, and whoever this monster is, seemed to enjoy this too, from what he can tell.  

This went on for quite a while, and it had put Sans it the best of moods as he can get since he was locked in here—which had threw off Papyrus.

Soon enough, the two got into an argument so severe that they were both left crying, one out of agony and despair, and the other out of rage and frustration.

Sans didn’t know what to do as he curled in on his fragile frame, tears still falling before a thought came to him.

Blinking back the tears, he wrote a letter expressing his anguish to the sender—he had actively avoided writing about his brother, but now… he couldn’t take it anymore. It was as if he was being swallowed whole by grief, and if he doesn’t tell someone, _anyone_ soon, he feared he might turn into dust as his will slowly bleeds away.

Letting the paper plane that contained his message fly into the cold night, he waited patiently, thoughts racing with what had just happened. He wanted to cry again the more he thought about it, but he didn’t even have enough magic to do so. So, he simply sat there as he stared into the starry caverns afar.

 He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but he welcomed the blissful darkness that overtook him into slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s not sure how long he slept, but when he woke up in Papyrus’ arms, he felt oddly at… peace. The taller menacing skeleton was soundly asleep, his face was stained with shed tears. He didn’t move, afraid that he might wake him up and suffer the consequences.

He felt his soul very close to his, beating in unison as the rise and fall of Papyrus’ ribcage seemed to sooth and relax him. It had been so long since he felt safe wrapped in his arms instead of pure desperation to be loved, to not be left alone. He felt the warmth of his brother’s love for him again, something he thought he would never be able to experience after being the King’s prisoner.

It’s not long before the skeleton holding him stirred from his sleep, shifting himself slightly before he noticed the smaller skeleton was awake.  
  
“Sans! You’re awake!” Sans was squeezed tightly in his embrace, having not moved an inch. He couldn’t help but smile at the simple display of affection—this was just out of care and worry for him with no hidden ulterior motive, unlike the previous ones since being Queen.

“Y-yeah boss, I am… what happened?” he couldn’t stop himself asking the question he had on his mind when he woke up. This was most definitely not what he expected.

“You almost died you idiot!” He could barely react to the statement before he was turned around and pulled into another hug, feeling Papyrus’ slight shaking as he held him tightly against his chest.

_He was….almost dusted?_

Should he be relieved that he isn’t?

Should he be disappointed?

Should he…

“Is that really what you think of me?” Papyrus said abruptly, bringing Sans out of his thoughts. What did he mean by that? His mind drifted to what he did before he slept and—

Oh.

Oh no.  
  
Did he find the paper that was meant for the sender? That was the only way he could ever know, and oh stars that was the last thing he wanted Papyrus to find out about. He felt his tears brim at the edges of his eye sockets, knowing that he was going to think he hates him because of this, because of what he’s done to him.

He hates what’s happening to him, but never Papyrus.

“Do you really think I’m that much of a terrible person?” he could hear the choked sobs that his brother was trying to hold back, and he could hear how _utterly worried_ he was.

_All because he couldn’t keep his emotions in check._

“No boss, n-never!” Sans didn’t even hesitate as he blurted out, holding Papyrus closer to him.

“I just…” He wasn’t sure how to tell him exactly but, he had to eventually.

The smaller skeleton pulled away, head bowed to avoid looking at the taller skeleton that was obviously wracked with pain.   
  
“I can’t take this anymore. I just can’t Paps! I don’t want to be trapped here anymore.” Sans didn’t try to hold back his tears from falling anymore. He was just so tired. He just wanted Papyrus to hold him in his arms and tell him that everything’s going to be alright.

“I know. And I decided.” Sans could hear the elder skeleton’s voice hitch as he began, his hands clenched in the fabric of what appeared to be Sans’ bed.

“That I won’t keep you here anymore.”  Sans practically beamed with joy at Papyrus when he heard him say it, words that sounded almost _unbelievable._ He nearly tackled the King, eyes still filled with tears but he didn’t think he could express the happiness enough with words. Instead, he settled with sharing a passionate kiss with him, arms slung around his neck.

“But you’ll have to behave… alright? You don’t go anywhere without my supervision.” A small smile decorated Papyrus’ previously grief stricken face, and it honestly suits him better than the permanent scowl that he had on his face.

“Yes … yes, thank you boss. “Sans nodded continuously as he was swept back into Papyrus’ lap murmuring silent ‘thank you’ as he clung closer onto him. He felt the other’s phalanges’ gentle touch as he was being pet, and for the first time in a long while, he enjoyed it.

He was no longer plagued with the complicated feelings for him whenever he entered to see him, because now he could safely say that Papyrus loved him and from here on out, things were going to change.

They were going to be happy together again.

And that was a truth that both him and Papyrus knew, even if the other wouldn’t admit it.

Finally, he was home.

 

* * *

 

 

A paper plane swept in from the window that overlooked the underground as the two brother’s figure was intertwined, landing neatly on the window seat.

The message that was written on it was brief, merely a reply to the former letter that Sans had thought did not reach the sender.

It read:

I hope you’re happier now. You two deserve to be. We might even meet very soon.

**You’re Welcome.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me some prompts if ya have any ideas!
> 
> Would love to hear them!


End file.
